The Wolfman: A Lenda
by JODIVISE
Summary: Lawrence Talbot fica a saber que o seu irmão despareceu misteriosamente e regressa à vila de Blackmoor e à sua antiga casa, a mansão Talbot. Lá, Lawrence descobre que seu irmão foi assassinado e decide investigar o crime e as estranhas lendas à sua volta.


**Esta fic destina-se apenas à leitura livre e sem lucros. Nenhuma das personagens descritas me pertencem**,** sendo exclusividade da produtora cinematográfica do** f**ilme "The Wolfman". Espero que gostem.**

**

* * *

**

**The Wolfman: "A Lenda"**

Blackmoor. A vila mais pacata que conheci em toda a minha existência. Era para lá que o trépido coche se dirigia. Nada tinha mudado. O céu, onde o sol poucas vezes se dignava a aparecer, era pintado de nuvens escuras tornando o ambiente ainda mais pesado. Os montes e vales continuavam no mesmo sítio. As estradas, utilizadas por cavalos, carroças e coches, continuava sinuosa e enlameada. O mundo avançava a passos largos para algo totalmente novo, mas Blackmoor continuava perdida nas trevas de Deus.

Uma angústia apoderou-se de mim ao avistar ao longe a grande mansão. Era no mínimo tenebrosa. Bons tempos eram aqueles em que os corredores e jardins eram invadidos pelo riso de crianças e pela voz doce de uma jovem mãe. Eram essas memórias, as únicas que queria guardar, que acabavam de novo conspurcadas por acontecimentos sombrios. Por mim, nunca voltaria de novo a Blackmoor quanto mais à mansão Talbot.

Mas uma carta mudou tudo. Dizia chamar-se Gwen Conliffe e pedia desculpas por me incomodar. Como poderia desculpar alguém que nem sequer conhecia? As linhas seguintes apenas transmitiam desespero. Meu irmão, Ben Talbot, tinha desaparecido. Nada se sabia e desde então temia-se o pior.

Hoje penso como o verbo ignorar não me passou pela cabeça. Só me ocorreu um único cenário e este traduziu-se na minha situação actual. Uma viagem torturante por caminhos sinuosos que me levavam de volta ao meu maior pesadelo.

Os cavalos pararam na entrada. Olhei em volta. O jardim, outrora decorado com árvores em forma de animais tinha simplesmente morrido. A frontaria erguia-se majestosamente com ar ameçador mostrando a pedra escurecida pelo tempo e as janelas cobertas por heras. A porta rangeu como se o seu esqueleto de madeira não aguentasse o peso dos anos. As folhas de Outono formavam o tapete de entrada. O hall escuro era constituído por inúmeras cabeças de animais embalsamados. Símbolos de antigas caçadas. Uma recepção no mínimo original. O silêncio era tão pesado, que tinha a leve sensação que o lugar onde nasci era um autêntico desconhecido para mim.

Os meus olhos desviam-se para as escadas. Uma figura olha-me como se viesse de outro mundo. A recepção de meu pai é contagiante. Fico com a dúvida se a espingarda que traz é para afastar Samson o cão da família, desconhecido para mim, ou então para me amedrontar.

- _Lawrence, o filho pródigo regressa!_ – exclamou. A idade tinha se apoderado de John Talbot. Cabelos grisalhos escorriam até aos ombros e a barba branca fez com que um ar cansado pintasse o seu rosto.

Pergunto pelo meu irmão. Chego tarde. Já o encontraram, ou melhor, o cadáver de Ben. Comecei a me sentir impotente. Falhei. Fugi e deixei-o sozinho. Onde estava a coragem e curiosidade que sempre tive em criança? Morreu, algures pelo caminho. Queria vê-lo, ao menos despedir-me. A indicação dirige-me autimaticamente ao açougueiro.

Na vila todos me olham de lado. Não importa se nasci lá, se passei a infância brincando e correndo com Ben e outras crianças. Sou como um filho bastardo, deserdado por ter abandonado tudo e todos. O ambiente no açougue é deprimente. Sinto a náusea pairar. Do meu lado direito, um corpo coberto por um lençol repousava encima de uma mesa.

- _Aconselho-o a não fazer isso. – _o talhante alerta. E do que adiantaria? Nada fará desparecer a culpa por o ter abandonado. Ao menos deixai-me vê-lo. Destapo o lençol.

Deparo-me com um cenário que nada tem de semelhante ao meu pior pesadelo. É como se uma mistura de choque, terror e medo me invadissem. Aquele não é Ben. Não pode ser. Quem faria tal coisa? Deparo-me com um corpo, humano efectivamente, mas só perceptível por algumas partes que sobraram. Tinha sido completamente estraçalhado. O açougueiro refere que os seus órgãos estavam espalhados pela floresta e que a sua carne tinha sido arrancada dos ossos. É demais_. _Dou por mim no único bar da vila olhando a caneca como se esta fosse o último objecto à face da Terra. Os homens comentam o assassinato de Ben.

Foi um homem? Concerteza mais sádico que Jack, o Estripador. Outros comentam sobre o urso de estimação dos ciganos. A última palavra fica-me na memória e massajo as têmporas. Nada faz sentido. Nem o crime, nem os possíveis suspeitos.

-_ O que o atacou nem foi homem nem animal. –_ um dos habitantes, sozinho numa mesa, fala. - _Há 25 anos o meu pai deparou-se com um rebanho inteiro completamente estripado. Percebeu que o que quer que tivesse feito aquilo não era humano. Ouviu os uivos, chegou a casa e fez balas de prata. Desde então nunca mais saiu em noites de Lua Cheia._

É completamente ridículo acreditar em lendas, embora esta me incomode. Ao caminhar pelos corredores da casa, uma das portas chama a atenção. Meu pai tinha referido que ela ainda lá se encontrava.

-_ Queria falar com Lady Gwen Conliffe._ – peço à criada de quarto. Passado alguns minutos, uma bela mulher aparece-me à frente. É visível o sofrimento por que passa. Percebo que deveria amar Ben e sinto um pouco de inveja. Ao menos ele era amado por alguém neste mundo. Prometo-lhe que irei encontrar o responsável por aquele acto horrendo. Gwen sorri mas noto que fica preocupada.

-_O que será que matou o Ben? – _pergunto a meu pai.

_- Vi o corpo do teu irmão. O homem é capaz de pior._ – noto que não parece abalado. Também não o ficou quando ela morreu. Talvez disfarce melhor que o resto do comum mortal.

Mostra-me a Lua através de um telescópio. Sempre me pergunto como é que o homem consegue ficar tão fascinado com uma simples esfera que apenas ilumina quando se digna a aparecer em toda a sua forma.

O silêncio da casa faz-me pensar na tal lenda de há 25 anos atrás. Homem ou Besta. Quem seria mais cruel, mais frio, mais selvagem? Só tinha uma certeza. Iria descobrir quem tinha deixado Ben naquele estado, fazendo-o pagar por isso. As lendas são lendas. O homem precisa delas para sobreviver. Mas eu não acredito, já vi muito na minha vida. O Homem, esse sim, é capaz de coisas muito piores. Olho de novo para a lua. Parada lá no alto, vigiando os aventureiros. Que mal ela poderia fazer?

* * *

**ATENÇÃO:** **Esta fic é a primeira parte de três one-shots que escrevi e que relatam os pontos cruciais do filme "O Lobisomem". **

**Bem, escrevi esta fic depois de discutir sobre o filme no NFF. Agradeço o apoio ao pessoal de Sam/Bela lá do NFF, pela força e pela ajudar a betar esta fic. Como adorei o filme, tive sempre o desejo de escrever sobre ele.**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
